


Ночной Хогвартс

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Неожиданная встреча за драпировкой…
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Ночной Хогвартс

**Author's Note:**

> Волшебники живут долго и старятся медленнее (магия же), поэтому женщина в возрасте пятидесяти лет у них ещё очень даже может быть красоткой. Ну и в каноне мы смотрим на героев старшего поколения глазами ребёнка, а в одиннадцать лет даже двадцатилетние кажутся стариками. И там было темноооо! =)  
> Кроме того, Мэгги Смит и Алан Рикман шикарны, спору нет, но кинон идёт лесом, когда я пишу про эту парочку.   
> Кто хочет визуализировать, вот вам прекрасные арты COMAW  
> https://comawart.tumblr.com/image/183961491122  
> https://comawart.tumblr.com/image/183381726597  
> ПРЕПОДЫТОЖЕЛЮДИ!

Невилл шёл очень тихо. Он мог бы, наверное, прокрасться незамеченным даже мимо миссис Норрис. Если бы та, конечно, в этот момент смотрела в другую сторону. Дезиллюминационное — в отличие от заглушающего — ему пока в полной мере не давалось, хотя прогресс и шёл семимильными шагами. Ведь всё дело в мотивации, а её у Невилла теперь имелось с избытком, и он не сомневался, что полностью освоит капризные чары к концу недели, не позже. Этой же ночью должно было хватить и того, что уже получалось: вечером пятницы Кэрроу предпочитали расслабляться — размытое человекоподобное пятно вполне сойдёт за последствия неумеренного употребления огневиски; директор (чтоб ему икалось и повылазило) Снейп демонстративно отбыл по своим поганым пожирательским делам ещё в обед, остальные учителя не сдадут, даже если что-то заметят; в ужине старикашки Филча волшебным образом появилась лишняя приправа в виде сонного порошка. Реальную опасность представляли разве что лояльные новой власти старшекурсники, но с ними Невилл рассчитывал справиться собственными силами.

И он бы преуспел, но из-за угла в конце коридора вывернула слишком многочисленная компания: человек десять, а то и больше. Некоторые шли зигзагом, а их галдёж было слышно футов за триста. Только слизеринцы позволяли себе в эти непростые времена так нагло нарушать правила, поэтому Невилл не питал иллюзий на тему того, что случится, если они его заметят, а до этого момента оставалось всё меньше времени. К седьмому курсу он уже хорошо знал замок (лучше многих других, которые не терялись периодически и не были вынуждены блуждать по закоулкам в поисках дороги) и был точно уверен, что в этом коридоре имеется укромный уголок, в котором при нужде можно спрятаться и переждать — использовать для ночных вылазок другие пути, не имевшие ухоронок, Невилл считал не слишком-то разумным и старался подобного избегать, — но сейчас почему-то никак не мог найти взглядом неприметную драпировку, за которой пряталась оконная ниша. Слева от картины с чёрной мельницей, где она была раньше, сейчас нагло темнела каменная кладка.

Душа Невилла ушла в пятки, а взгляд заметался между предательской стеной и приближавшимися слизеринцами. Тень и неподвижность пока что надёжно защищали незадачливого партизана от вражеских взглядов, однако расстояние между ним и весёлой компанией медленно, но неуклонно сокращалось, и уже недалёк был момент, когда они сумеют его заметить. Кто бы там что ни думал, но шляпа не зря согласилась отправить Невилла в Гриффиндор. Подобные стрессовые ситуации не превращали его в трясущееся желе и не отшибали способности соображать и действовать, поэтому он сделал то единственное, что ему оставалось: плавно шагнул к предательской стене и, положившись на верность собственных воспоминаний, попытался пройти сквозь неё. 

Целую секунду казалось, что ничего не выйдет, и Невилл отчаянно усилил нажим, а затем стена мягко поддалась и пропустила его, на какой-то миг снова став просто плотной тканью. Галдёж слизеринцев как отрезало, а вместо него уши ожёг протяжный стон. Что же, отчаянное предположение оказалось верным: какая-то парочка пожелала уединиться этой ночью именно здесь и заколдовала вход. Невилл понадеялся, что они слишком увлечены и не заметят невольного соседа (он не планировал оставаться дольше необходимого), а если и заметят, то не станут поднимать шум. Из солидарности или нежелания самим быть обнаруженными. 

Он развернулся и застыл, в полной мере познав на себе любимую поговорку Дина «из огня да в полымя». Какую-то девчонку (запрокинутое лицо, беспорядочно разметавшиеся длинные тёмные локоны и полное отсутствие мантии или хоть какой-нибудь одежды со значком факультета не позволяли опознать точнее) увлечённо трахал не кто иной, как сам директор (чтоб его подбросило и сплющило, он же уехал!) Снейп; её крепкая грудь с развратно торчавшими сосками задорно подпрыгивала при каждом движении, а стройные ноги самозабвенно сжимали тощее и бледное тело проклятого убийцы. Похоже, ей это действительно нравилось. Сложно было поверить, что кто-то мог... по доброй воле... со Снейпом!

Невилл не смог бы сказать, каким чудом не блеванул прямо на совокуплявшуюся парочку, но его всё равно заметили, хотя звуки, прорвавшиеся сквозь прижатую ко рту руку, должно было приглушить заклинание. И заметил его Снейп. Секунды две казалось, что вот сейчас он достанет волшебную палочку и применит Круцио, но это если повезёт, вполне может быть и Авада, такой яростью исказилось его лицо. 

— Северус, заеби тебя кентавр, какого лысого гоблина ты остановился? — требовательно спросила позабытая обоими девушка, приподнявшись и смахнув с лица закрывавшие его прежде волосы. Заметив, что её любовник смотрит в другую сторону, она повернула голову к Невиллу и ошеломлённо приоткрыла рот. Стало совершенно ясно, что это не студентка — ей точно было больше восемнадцати, но яркие зелёные глаза показались ему смутно знакомыми.

«Стерва и извращенка, — подумал Невилл, взгляд которого помимо его воли так и норовил сползти к часто вздымавшейся груди женщины, — но до чего хороша!»

— Гхы.

Как ни странно, но этот звук издал Снейп. Он, казалось, совершенно успокоился и чуть ли не улыбался, поочерёдно смотря то на Невилла, то на свою партнёршу, а та... Её брови сошлись на переносице, образовав две глубокие морщинки, алые губы вытянулись в ниточку и побелели от ярости, и теперь не узнать её стало просто невозможно. Именно так выглядело лицо профессора МакГонагалл, когда она собиралась снять с кого-нибудь пару сотен баллов.

— П-п-п-п... — Невилл жалко плямкал непослушными губами в попытке выдавить из себя что-то членораздельное, но получалось у него скверно.

— Вам всё равно никто не поверит, Лонгботтом, — сказал Снейп, давясь от смеха, и сделал мощное движение бёдрами. — А теперь бегите, я её задержу. 

И Невилл побежал, хотя сам не знал, почему послушался врага, не понимал толком, от кого или чего именно бежит. Есть вещи, задумываться о которых опасаются даже гриффиндорцы.

* * *

Примерно полчаса спустя злополучная драпировка приобрела свой первозданный вид, и из-за неё чопорно вышагнули двое.

— Ты всё-таки хочешь поправить ему память? — небрежно спросил один из них.

— Конечно, — сухо отозвалась вторая. — Не то придётся поправлять ему мозг, который может не выдержать подобных откровений! «Это первоклассное скрывающее заклинание, я его сам придумал», — передразнила она, вытащила из кармана мантии стопку пергамента и сунула её своему собеседнику в руки. — Тебе, между прочим, ещё развешивать листовки, которые этот болван со страху забыл! Пусть думает, что всё прошло успешно.

* * *

«Прав всё-таки Лонгботтом, — философски размышлял Снейп, довольно насвистывая и приклеивая на дверь Большого зала очередной кусок пергамента с призывами к борьбе против новой власти, — как есть стерва! Но до чего хороша!» 


End file.
